Poor Chris
by KataraZombie
Summary: Chris finds out Jill is pregnant to later realize it is actually Wesker's baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfiction story so don't be too harsh I'm only a student and I'm not like an expert at writing :)**

**Btw I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE RESIDENT EVIL CHARACTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO CAPCOM **

Jill woke up and lay on her bed. She could smell bacon coming from the kitchen, burnt bacon as usual. Chris was never really great at cooking.

She got up and put her dressing gown on and walked into the kitchen. It was quite chilly in the apartment and Jill was surprised to see Chris shirtless.

''Do you need a fire extinguisher?" Jill laughed.

"Maybe" said Chris scraping the burnt bits of bacon off the pan and Into the bin. "Do you want breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, why are you asking?" She said confused.

"Well It sounded like you were having a...rough time in the bathroom last night" he replied.

"No I don't know what your talking about" Said Jill Nervously "You know what I don't actually want any breakfast, I'll get something in the cafe when I go shopping with Claire"

"Okay"Chris said opening some more bacon to attempt to cook.

When Jill left the apartment Chris went to take out the trash when he spotted something unusual in there. He reached his hand inside and pulled it out. It was a used pregnancy test. 'Hmmmm' he thought to himself 'I wondered why she was crying in the bathroom last night and throwing up a few days ago'

He put it back in the bin and took it outside to put in the trash.

For the rest of the day he found himself happier then usual. Suddenly the door opened It was Jill.

"Your back!" said Chris laying a kiss on his cheek.

"why are you so happy" said Jill "Be right back" Jill scuttled off to the bathroom.

Chris decided to look what Jill had bought he crept into the kitchen and peeped inside the brown paper bag,

"What are you doing?" said Jill snatching the bag off him.

"I was just-" He said searching for an explanation.

They were both silent for a second when Chris said "Jill we need to talk"

Jill burst into tears and sat on the couch sobbing "If sorry I should have told you"

"Whats wrong?" said Chris

"It's..." said Jill trying to speak "I'm pregnant!"

There was silence then Chris said " How? We haven't had sex recently and when we do we usually use protection" he said confused.

"It's not you! It's Wesker!" Jill cried.

"What the hell?" Chris said shocked.

Chris's mood suddenly went from happy to angry.

Chris went into the bedroom and locked himself in and threw the picture of Jill and him on the floor and lay on the bed clutching the cotton sheets trying to let his anger out. Jill went over to the door and banged on it.

"I'm sorry Chris but It's not my fault he kidnapped me remember? and he's dead anyway so why are you so angry?" Jill sighed as she sat down with her back to the door looking through the baby things in her bag which she bought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it guys! :) No mean reviews please!**

A few months past and Jill was getting really big. Chris still didn't 100% forgive Jill but he did agree to be there for the baby when It was born.

It was a Friday afternoon in November and It was almost Chris's birthday!

A few days ago another one of Alpha Team had died so he was quite depressed and started drinking out his sorrows.

Jill thought she could cheer him up and go shopping so they headed out.

"What are you hoping to buy?" Said Chris to Jill as they walked down the cold streets.

"Just stuff" said Jill "So what do you want for Christmas, Redfield?" she asked.

"I don't know, I heard there was a new iPhone out" he replied.

"Maybe that's a little expensive unless you want it on contract?" Jill said grabbing his hand as they walked into Jill's favorite shop, New Look.

She picked up a top a sighed as she remembered that the clothes won't fit her anymore unless it was extra large.

Then Chris suggested "Why don't we look in a baby shop with maternity clothes"

"That's a great idea!" replied Jill.

They went in a shop called 'Tiny Totters' and they looked round for some maternity clothes. Chris went over to the scrapbooks and picked up an album that said 'My first album' and Chris thought to himself 'Why does it have to be damn Weskers kid, If it wasn't for him I'd have my own family with Jill'.

He put it back and heard'Grenade' come on, on the radio by Bruno Mars and felt his eyes water.

"I'm going outside for some air" said Chris.

When Jill was done she went outside to reunite with Chris

"You won't believe the cue in ther-" Jill said stopping "Are you okay?"

Chris was sitting on the step, He was trying not to show It but Jill knew he had been crying, she read him like a book.

"I'm fine" He replied.

"Where do you want to go next" said Jill.

"Can we go home please?" Chris said trembling.

So they headed back on the bus. Chris never said a word on the bus and Jill was quite worried because Chris was usually quite sociable.

'It must have really upset him in that kids shop' Jill thought.

**CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chris woke up and looked at the clock.

He woke up from the noisy dogs in the opposite apartment.

He went into the living room and Jill ran up to him and shouted "Happy birthday!"

Chris had forgotten it was his birthday.

"Here's a present from me" said Jill handing a small box over "I wasn't sure what colour you would like though"

He opened it to find a brand new gold iPhone 5S. "Thanks Jill! I did want this colour" He gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek.

"It's on contract though because I couldn't afford a new one"

He opened another present from his parents and Claire, It was some bibs that said 'I love my daddy'

He sighed and handed them to Jill 'If only they knew the truth' though Chris.

He then opened a gift which was from everyone at S.T.A.R.S and It was a mug.

Then he opened his cards and one of them said 'To Chris, Happy Birthday from Jake'

"Who's Jake?" asked Chris.

Jill shrugged and said "A man brought It round this morning, I was quite a young man and he had sort of shaved hair and I think he had a scar across his cheek"

"Anyway I booked us a table at your favorite restaurant and got tickets for that movie you wanted to watch" She smiled.

Chris hugged her and kissed her cheek and said "Thanks I'm going to get dressed now"

When they got to the restaurant they saw Ingrid Hunnigan in there, Jill giggled as she said hi to her.

When they had finished the main course they were looking at the pudding menu when Jill cried "Ouch!"

Chris looked worried and said "What?"

"The baby is just kicking" She replied holding her big stomach.

"You never told me It was kicking" Chris smiled putting his hand on her tummy.

"I've got to go to the restroom, I'll be right back" Chris said getting up from the table.

When he came back he saw Jill talking to a man and the man was touching her stomach, He went over and said

"Who the hell are you?"

"It's me Jake, You know Wesker's son I went to see how Jill was doing, It must be such a shame that the baby isn't yours, Anyway I've got to go Sherry wants me" The man said.

Chris grinded his teeth together angrily and said "What were you talking about?"

"Just stuff" Jill replied "I don't know how he knows that the baby is Weskers maybe Wesker was planning to get pregnant with me"

"Sherry hmmmm" mumbled Chris "Where have I heard that name before?"

The next day was a big day, Jill was going to the doctors to get a scan to see if the baby was a girl or a boy.

Chris wasn't sure if he wanted to go or not, but he went anyway because It would be sad if she went alone.

They were in the waiting room when Chris put his hand in his coat pocket and felt something square and velvety he pulled it out and It was the engagement ring that he was going to give to Jill before she announced she was pregnant to Wesker and then he decided it would be a bad time to propose.

He thought about it then said "Jill I've got you something, close your eyes" he smiled.

He got down on one knee which was quite painful because had had an operation on his knee a few months ago. And he pulled out the ring, she opened her eyes and her mouth was wide open.

She was speechless and said "I...I YES OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" Everyone in the waiting room saw the whole thing and they all clapped.

Then the doctor said "Miss Valentine to the nurses room please"

Jill smiled and said "It's Mrs Redfield"

After the scan the man looked at the pictures and said "It's a boy!"

Jill and Chris were really happy and even Chris had tears in his eyes and It wasn't even his!

**CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON...I hope you liked this chapter It's longer than my usual.**


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later

"Damn it" Said Jill looking at the calender "It's over due"

"Don't rush him!" Said Chris laughing

"I know but It's getting harder each day and I'm getting nauseous again" she replied putting her arms around him and putting her head on his chest.

Chris went to work and Jill was left alone. She hated maternity leave because there was nothing to do.

So she texted her good old friend Sheva Alomar because she knew she was off today.

Jill could tell she didn't know what to say because she was saying stuff like 'Kk' and 'Nm'

But Sheva had to go somewhere she said no doubt she was lying. Sheva and Jill never really had much chemistry but she still likes her for saving her in Africa.

So she decided to text her old friend from high school, Judith. She hadn't spoke to her in ages and so they didn't talk about much because they knew nothing about each other except she knew she was an architect.

After that she was really bored so she went shopping to waste some time.

She got back and saw that Chris was already back.

"Where were you" asked Chris "You need to be resting the baby could come any time!"

"I was bored" said Jill "I hate waiting, how can I speed up the process?"

"If your really that fed up we can go get a section?" Replied Chris

Jill put both her arms around her stomach "No-no! I'm fine fully intact and in one piece! I don't want stitches!"

"While you were gone I cooked us dinner, Thats if you feel like it" Said Chris

"Not really, Sorry" Said Jill "I think I might lie down"

"Are you okay?" asked Chris

Jill ran off to the bathroom.

The rest of the night Chris and Jill were watching a funny comedy film on TV when Jill felt something wet, 'What-the?' she thought to herself 'I went to the toilet a few minutes ago' Then she realized what had happened and tears fell from the blonde's cheek.

"What's wrong?" asked Chris

"I think my waters have just broke" Jill said trembling.

**Hope you liked it I added my friend Judith into it by the way, She isn't one of the Resident Evil cast but whatever =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**By the way guys**** this story is sort of linked to my new story called Wesker's Holiday so If you have got this far then it would be a good time to look at that story as well (It's hilars lol) Yeah before you read on you might need to read Wesker's Holiday because Chris is going to die at the end... whoops spoilers hehe**

Chris rushed Jill to the hospital and they put Jill in a room. Although Chris thought it would best to stay out the room, in case he gets any horrible memories tonight.

He tried sitting still in the waiting room but he could so he paced back and fourth. He heard screams from Jill and doctors talking.

Patients gradually left and Chris was all alone in the quite waiting room. Hours had passed and Chris almost fell asleep. By now It was half past 9 and Chris was dozing off when something woke him up, It was Jill's midwife

"Would you like to see the baby?" She asked him. Chris could hear a baby's cry in the next room and he smiled and got up out of his seat.

He went into the room to see Jill looking like a mess with her hair all coming out her pony tail and blood on the bed sheets and she was holding a little baby boy with blondish brown hair and blue eyes. Chris went over to take a look. The baby looked a lot like Wesker. He expected his hair to be a dark brown because that was Jill's natural hair color.

The nurse asked her what she wanted to call him and she whispered into her ear.

"Hello baby-..." Chris said

"Charlie" Jill whispered.

Chris took him out of her hands and held him on his lap. He was so soft and smelt nice. Now I know what mothers are talking about when they talk about the new baby smell.

Chris kissed his forehead.

They slept in the hospital while they were doing checks on Charlie.

Chris woke up and gasped and looked at the time, It was 4 AM and Chris had a nightmare about Wesker and Charlie.

He looked over at Jill, She was half awake and said "What's up?".

"Nothing" Chris replied

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me" Jill replied.

"I had a nightmare, okay" he sighed.

Jill paused and then said "Come in my bed then"

Chris squeezed into the single bed and Jill fell fast asleep again, but Chris just lay there looking at the ceiling trying not to fall asleep so he won't have anymore nightmares.

* * *

A day later when Jill was aloud to take Charlie home, Chris got back from work to find Jill in the bedroom breast feeding Charlie for the first time. Chris wasn't sure how to react so he just smiled and started making the tea for both of them. There wasn't enough room for Charlies crib in the apartment because It was only a 1 bedroom one so Jill moved her dresser and put Charlies crib in the bedroom.

"I was thinking we should move out" said Jill said at nighttime

"Maybe" Said Chris falling asleep.

That night Chris was thinking about Charlie and how he looked so much like Wesker and how Charlie will never know who his real dad is, A stupid, evil man who ruins peoples lives. Tears fell down Chris's cheek in bed. He slowly went down stairs _I'm not sleeping with Jill anymore, our relationship is over _he thought to himself. He quietly got grabbed all his clothes and took some of his stuff. He was only wearing some pajama bottoms and he was shirtless but it was 12:09 in the night and nobody was going to see him. He got in his car and headed to his parents house.

He knocked on the door and nobody came so he got out his phone because his mom and dad had a phone near the bed so he knew that they'd defiantly hear it. He told his mom what happened and told her he was outside of the house and she let him in and went back to bed while Chris slept on the sofa with a blanket which his mother had gave him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey this is going to be a sad chapter so I hope you have ice cream and tissues.**

When Jill woke up and read the note that Chris left on the table on why he was gone she cried her eyes out.

She didn't know what to do or who to talked to. She rang up Chris's boss to see if he went into work today and he said that he rang up and said he was ill.

She rang up Piers put It was an answer machine so she left a message saying "Please when you get this message please call, Chris has gone missing and- and- he's taken everything even his shaver"

Suddenly her mobile rang, she was hoping it was Chris but sadly it wasn't. It was his boss again "Is there any news? Is he missing? Has he come back?" Jill cried louder. "Don't worry" he said "If the worst comes to the worst we can get a search party to look for him"

Charlie started crying through the baby monitor so she said "I've got to go" and she hung up. She went up stairs to the bedroom and picked Charlie up and said "I hate your father, I'm glad he's dead".

Jill stopped crying and kissed Charlie and went down stairs to get him a bottle.

Meanwhile, Chris was in his parents house in the spare bedroom. He didn't feel like going into work, he didn't even feel like eating when his mom gave him some breakfast.

He got loads of messages and voice mails from Jill but he decided to delete them all, _forget about her, she will only make your life misery, our relationship is over, gone, we are never getting back together _he thought to himself. Then he got a call from his boss and decided to answer it, "Chris?" He said "Are you okay? Jill has told me you ran away, Your not sick are you?"

"I'm fine" said Chris "But I'm leaving town away from Jill, I'm guessing shes not taking the break up well. You can drop all my stuff off when I get there"

"Get where?" he asked

"I don't know, anywhere" Chris replied. He hung up and opened the suitcase of clothes he took from the apartment and got dressed. He drove into town to see an estate agent to find somewhere to live out of Raccoon City.

When he bumped into Jill down the street "Chris!" She cried "I'm sorry!" hugging him.

"Get off me, It's over Jill" Chris replied angrily,

The words echoed through her mind.

Chris stormed off across the road but didn't notice the lights were on green and suddenly a lorry zoomed past and knocked him down...


	7. Chapter 7

Jill ran up to Chris as he lay unconscious on the ground covered in blood.

Jill went up to the lorry driver and threw him to the ground and shouted "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

Tears fell down her cheek. The lorry driver said angrily "Well it's his bloody fault for not seeing the lights on green".

A woman came out of a coffee shop and said "I'll ring an ambulance"

Chris was carried off in a stretcher and into the ambulance, Jill was holding his hand all the way.

When they got there the doctors took him away and wouldn't let Jill come with him.

She started attacking the doctors when a nurse came over and said "It's going to be okay! I know your in a bit of shock but the sooner we investigate his injuries the sooner we can get him in a room and do all the treatment he needs"

Jill was placed in a waiting room with a nurse to keep her company.

She suddenly forgot all about Charlie who was at nursery and she was supposed to pick him up an hour ago so she called her friend to pick her up.

She was so worried in the waiting room she was even sick thinking about the state Chris was in.

A doctor came out and Jill feared for the worst,

"Miss Redfield we have checked him out and did some Xrays-" Said the doctor pausing.

"And" Jill said with her eyes starting to water again.

"He will probably recover but he is suffering from brain damage and has broken his neck and his leg, He's still unconscious but we're trying the best we can"

She suddenly got a phone call from Piers "Sorry I only got your message now, Is Chris still missing?" He asked.

"No..." Jill said "But he has been run over" she started crying again.

"What?!" Said Piers in surprise.

"Please tell everyone, I can't face telling them myself" Jill cried.

"Ok what hospital are you at?" Piers asked.

"Saint-"

A doctor stopped her in mid sentence and said "Would you like to visit him now?"

"Yes!" Jill replied.

She went down the cold hospital corridor and could smell the strong smell of disinfectant.

She was guided by the doctor into Chris's room. It was surprisingly warm in there. Chris was lying on a hospital bed with his eyes closed with a bandage around his head and a neck harness around his neck and a mask over his nose.

"Hang in there Chris" Jill whispered stroking his hand.

Jill looked at the big clock located on the wall in the room and It was getting late so as much as she wanted to stay with him he had to go pick Charlie up from his friend's house.

She was so tired from today she didn't even bother eating dinner so she fed Charlie and went straight to bed.

* * *

The next day she went to go revisit Chris in hospital but she couldn't leave Charlie alone so she took him with her in his little pushchair which Chris's mom had given to her which Chris and Claire used to have when they were babies.

She went into Chris's room in the hospital to find she was not alone. Claire and Chris's dad were there with flowers and a card which said 'Get well soon"

"Hi" she said.

"What happened?" Asked Claire in a soft voice.

She expected them to be angry with her but they weren't, Luckily they were quite concerned for Jill.

Chris was still in the same position which he was last night except he didn't have his breathing mask on. Which Jill was quite happy about because It showed he wasn't deteriorating.

"It's a long story..." I said sighing.

Jill held his hand and whispered "I love you" in his ear.

Jill looked up to see Claire and her dad staring at her. She immediately felt like crying again.

Suddenly Chris's hand clutched Jill's

"HE'S ALIVE" She shouted at the top of the voice

His eyes opened slightly but not fully. 2 doctors came rushing in to check up on him and everyone was asked to leave the room.

It was a miracle, She was so glad he was alive. When she saw him mashed up on the street she was heartbroken...


End file.
